RANDOM LOST SCENES FROM DP
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Ha, crack fic XD Featuring me and my buddy: CATCHINGWIND  Please don't hate me dude DX  IN honor of all the birthday's I've missed for Stoppy XD Just randomness ahead! NOT A SLASH.


**Ha, hi guys! XD **

**Anyway, I've been writing a little bit to much angst, so I thought I'd better upload some humor!**

… **FAST.**

**Anyway, my Internet BFF CatchingWind (Or as I call her, Stoppy XD) mentioned in one of our random PM discussions that her birthday was coming up in like… three months. So anyway, since I was bored, I just used that fact as an excuse to write a humor one-shot featuring her and I X3**

**And yes, I know I should be updating 'Trapped, Stuck, Caged', but I do have a life, online and off.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are the only things I don't own in this XD They belong to Butch Hartman. Except for Stoppy and me. We belong to… ourselves. (God that sounds like Pitch Pearl right there) And Ke$ha belongs to herself XD**

**And I'll have to describe some of the jokes at the end XD**

**... I really hope you don't hate me for this Stoppy :/**

* * *

><p>"HIYA STOPPY!"<p>

CatchingWind, who was at the moment typing a(nother) amazing new story, jumped in her chair before turning around to see…

A large polka-dotted box shoved in her face. "What the-!" Her cry was muffled by the cardboard being practically shoved down her throat.

"Happy Birthday!" The voice from earlier said cheerfully, sounding frightfully similar to Spongebob in level of happiness. Pushing the box out of her face, CatchingWind looked up to see her friend, OwlheadAthena.

"Psyche? What the heck are you doing here?"

Said girl shoved the box back into CatchingWind's face. "Happy Birthday!" OwlheadAthena repeated, still grinning.

CatchwingWind blinked. "…It's not my birthday for another three months."

"Yeah, so? This is for all the birthdays I missed before I never met you!"

"… Okay then?"

"Whatever, just open it!" OwlheadAthena said excitedly, jumping from one foot to the other.

Slowly and cautiously, CatchingWind opened the box and peered inside to see a simple clear CD case, with a silver disc inside it. "Um… what is it?"

"It's a DVD of course! You know, a disc that usually has a movie or some other type of videoed thing on it-"

"I know what a DVD is!" CatchingWind interrupted. "But I meant like, what's on it?"

OwlheadAthena beamed. "You'll never guess what I found!" She leaned close, looked both ways as if checking for witnesses, then whispered, "I found some deleted DANNY PHANTOM scenes!"

"WHAT. NO FLIPPING WAY!" Throwing the box aside, CatchingWind scamped to her feet before rushing over to the T.V and popping in the disc before flopping herself on the couch.

OwlheadAthena was already there, perched on the couch upside down, legs flopping over the backboard of the seat. Catchingwind looked, blinked, shrugged, then joined her in an identical position next to her.

Both girls gave a little squeal of excitement when the familiar D inside a P logo appeared in front of a background of black.

_..._

_The scene then shifted to Clockwork's tower, where the master of Time was watching over the many timelines going on._

_At that point, the door burst open and in stepped Danny Phantom, grinning from ear to ear. "Hiya Stopwatch!" He declared._

...

CatchingWind looked over at OwlheadAthena. "Did Danny just call Clockwork-"

"Shh!" Her friend hushed her, before turning back to the T.V

_..._

_Clockwork's eye twitched for the slightest of seconds before a smirk appeared on his face. "Inviso-Bill." He replied casually._

_The effect on Danny was immediate. A cheery expression was immediately replace by what con only be described as such: }: C_

_Without another word, Danny turned and stormed out the door. The camera stayed focused on the shut door as on the bottom of the screen, words in big red font appeared saying:_

**EPIC FAILURE.**

…

_The scene changed again, with Clockwork in child form watching over the timelines._

_Danny entered again, literally kicking down the door. Stepping on it, Danny waved cheerfully again. "Hiya Ke$ha!"_

_The reply from the master of Time was still the same. "Inviso-Bill."_

_"}: C" Was Danny's face as he turned around to leave. However, Clockwork used his levitating powers and made the door Danny was standing on whip out from underneath the Ghost Boy's causing him to fall to the floor. Not done yet, Clockwork then made the door literally smack Danny out the doorway before resealing itself into it's proper position. On the screen, in bright red letters yet again, said:_

**CLOCKWORK: 2 | ****DANNY: 0**

…

_For the third and final time, the scene changed again with Clockwork in adult form facing the doorway with an expectant look on his face. As if on cue, at that moment Danny entered quietly, carefully shutting the door behind him before backing away from it like he was afraid it would hit him(again)._

_"So, what'll today''s name be, hm Danny?" Clockwork asked, crossing his arms._

_Danny took a deep breath. "Listen, I just want to say something." At Clockwork's raised eyebrow, Danny quickly added "And no, it's not a nickname for you."_

_Clockwork gave a slow nod._

_Danny continued. "All I want to say is…" At that point, the calm look vanished replaced by a borderline insane grin, as Danny pointed a finger at Clockwork. "YOUR MOTHER!" Then, laughing hysterically, Danny turned and sped out the door leaving behind a stunned Clockwork before the master of time could even begin to form the dreaded 'i' word._

_"… I can't believe it! He _got _me!" Clockwork mumbled as he began to turn away and start his job again. However, getting an idea, Clockwork turned back to the door and went slightly outside, before shouting "INVISO-BILL!"_

_Chuckling, Clockwork turned away and shut the door just as the distant enraged scream reached him. "But then again… I know, and expect, everything." Still laughing, Clockwork walked off-screen as the camera faded to a black._

…_._

The two girls sat in a stunned silence, at some point having worked up to normal sitting positions.

"That… was freaking amazing." OwlheadAthena managed, and CatchingWind numbly nodded. For a moment, there was silence, until OwlheadAthena broke into a grin. "Alright… admit it. You love your present."

CatchingWind's response was in the form of a giant glomp, before the two girls broke apart laughing.

_Half-hour later…_

Mrs. CatchingWind's mom walked through the door with groceries. Setting them down, she looked up only to see OwlheadAthena and CatchwingWind staring at her.

Returning the look to OwlheadAthena, Mrs. CatchingWind's mom bluntly asked, "Who the heck are you?"

Keeping her face blank and her eyes even, OwlheadAthena replied in a deadly serious voice, "Your worst nightmare."

For a moment, there was silence, until OwlheadAthena stood up with a cheerful smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Mrs. CatchingWind's mom! See you later, Stoppy! Happy birthday!" With that, she skipped out the door.

Mrs. CatchingWind's mom stared after the girl for a few minutes before looking at her daughter. "Seriously though: Who is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, lemme explain some of the jokes XD<strong>

**The 'Stopwatch' one: Well, Clockwork controls time, and time is usually associated with watches. Catch my drift?**

**The 'Ke$ha' one: Ke$ha wrote a song called 'Tik Tok', remember? XD And clocks usually go 'Tick Tock'! XD**

**Ha, I hope you find this funny CatchingWind, I had fun writing it! And I hope you like this to, dear readers!**

**Just wait until it's REALLY you're birthday, Stoppy! :D**

**~OHA**


End file.
